


Neglected

by kitexsio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddiling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitexsio/pseuds/kitexsio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Tsukishima is a clingy person, he just wants attention every so often. </p><p>And at the moment, Kuroo isn't giving him any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglected

It's not that Tsukishima is a clingy person, he just wants attention every so often.

And at the moment, Kuroo isn't giving him any.

Kuroo, who had pursued Kei for months to get into a relationship with him after the training camp from their days in high school, was ignoring him. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch, his legs propped on the coffee table and a laptop in his lap.  
Kei couldn't see what he was doing, what was oh-so-captivating that he couldn't pay attention to his boyfriend.

  
He couldn't think of any reason for his neglect besides some incredible new interest Kuroo had found on the computer to involve himself in. Some new video game that Kei would never understand the appeal to or a popular new social media which God forbid, seeing how he already wasted way too many hours on already. 

  
Kuroo isn't touching him either. On the rare days neither of them had work, they spent the days sprawled around the apartment they shared. Usually cuddled up, limbs tangled together with murmurs of discussion and soft kisses placed on random parts of skin.

  
But no, here they were. The most popular place for them to cuddle, a large mahogany couch free from stains thanks to Kei's hard work, and what seemed like miles apart. Kuroo, spread casually on the farthest right, feet lifted onto the coffee table (a habit developed while ignoring Kei's complaints) to balance a laptop on his thighs, burning into the fabric of his jeans and making beeps of protest every few minutes. His elbow digging into the armrest to hold the weight of his head balanced on his knuckles, staring intently at the screen with a focused expression. His other hand tapped away at the keyboard, pausing to stop and scroll farther down whatever page he was on.

  
Tsukishima is the opposite of him, on the other side of their beloved couch with his knees stiffly pulled into his chest and a phone long forgotten in his hands, staring at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes.

  
He waits a few more moments, as if in that short time Kuroo would receive all Kei's thoughts telepathically and just do _something_ , give him a kiss or make an offer for sex, a random update of his progress at work, or ask him if he's hungry. Something, to pay attention to him like he always does.

  
Kei moves from his spot, dropping his phone on the side table and shifting from his position to face Kuroo, knees folded underneath him and fists balled on top of his thighs.

  
Kuroo _finally_ looks up at the noise of the couch squishing under Kei's weight shuffling around, seeing his aggravated boyfriend hunching over on the furniture beside him. He can immediately imagine little cat ears pinned against his head flattening his hair while a twitching tail flicks in annoyance. He almost laughs at the thought, but instead cocks his head a little in a silent way of saying ' _What is it? You have my attention_.'

  
Tsukishima doesn't move, his expression doesn't change, he just watches him, and Kuroo does the same.

  
Usually Kei is hard to read. His poker face rarely gives up unless it's against major embarrassment or to flash the shit-eating grin they both share, and he's too stubborn to ever say what he wants. But Kuroo could tell exactly what was the problem at this time.

  
He immediately closes his laptop, whatever program that had held his attention so heavily moments ago is completely irrelevant compared to Kei right now, and he pushes the computer onto the coffee table after dropping his feet from it. His legs swing onto the couch, knees cracking from the sudden movement as they bridge the space between him and Kei, who seems frozen in place.  
Kuroo opens to arms up, officially beckoning Kei to his embrace.

  
The blonde elects a quiet sigh, the first noise in a while after the beeping of the laptop quieted.  
He pauses for a second, before collapsing quietly onto his chest, rearranging his limbs between Kuroo's, and burying his face towards his neck. His scent is plain, a lack of cologne or sweat and deodorant faded from this mornings application. Two large hands press into his back, one close to his hip and the other giving soft strokes down Kei's spine.

It's the fact Kuroo _knew_.

He just knew, everything the blonde felt without any verbal contact, exactly what he wanted and exactly how he'd react.

Kuroo _knew_ the usually antisocial boy who, contrary to popular belief, does get lonely and clingy. Who doesn't want to be neglected, just like everyone else. Kuroo knew this, and he's willingly to comfort Kei until he get's tired of all his affection.

Which he never will, but Kuroo doesn't need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work ehhh
> 
>  
> 
> edit: Finally edited after how many months, hopefully there's more to come soon


End file.
